The Cure
by JessTerr
Summary: Piper and Alex have a falling out and begin searching for something to take away the pain. Can one night of parallels bring them back together? Or will it destroy them? [Co-written by R117 and JessTerr] [3-shot] {First of a three part series}
1. Piper

**A/N: _Italics_ are thoughts or emphasis on thoughts. _Bold italics_ are lyrics.**

* * *

I have to get out of here, out of my apartment. Everything here reminds me of Alex. We both agreed to give each other space. Who knows why! It was just the culmination of a stupid argument that ended with both of us stomping out of the restaurant, each of us too stubborn to follow the other. Over the next days, I refused to contact her and she certainly did not contact me. She is much too obstinate to give in first.

The longer I stay here the more I think. Of Alex. Of us. What we have. _Or once had_. The pain is too much. I don't know how we got here, or what we have become. But I know that this feeling is unbearable. I'm breaking. All I wanted was to love. I did love. I do love. But with Alex gone and only the memories we shared left, I need to escape this place that screams with memories of us. I can't take it anymore. I need something to wash away these thoughts. The pain. The lingering presence of Alex that somehow hasn't faded away, although the time between our separation is continuing to grow. She is still very much the thought that over powers my mind.

Alcohol.  
The Cure.

 _I thought it was only a break._

I choose to catch a cab to _The Beat_ , a dance bar we occasionally frequented. _Isn't that ridiculous? A place that we visited. I wanted to get Alex out of my head. But this seemed like the perfect the place. The only place. Our place._ I doubt _she'd_ be there as she is always with her _friends_ and this place is not really their type of place _._ This suits me just fine since I can come here and be alone. I can sweat out my frustrations on the dance floor. _A place that I often danced with Alex._

I open the door to the very familiar place. Not gently, but with force, banging it open. I need to let go of this frustration. I don't waste time getting a drink. I walk inside, feet leading me straight to the dance floor just as the new song starts.

The beat kicks in. My hips started moving to the rhythm of the thumps. _Fuck Alex._

 ** _See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
_** ** _Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?  
_** ** _We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe_**

This is no damned funeral. I lived 25 years without the cocky, black haired woman. No funeral since she's gone. I spin around and around to the point of being dizzy, unbalanced. Without warning, hands find my hips, supporting me, steadying me. A body matches my motions. Gyrating around, my eyes skim over the faceless stranger, moving my body with the rhythm of hers.

 ** _Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece  
_** ** _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me  
_** ** _You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy  
_** ** _But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously_**

It was all a blur, the dizziness. It wasn't until the woman in front of me comes into focus that I take in her features. It isn't Alex. A part of me wants to pull back, the side of me that was loyal and want to be dancing with Alex, not this stranger. But I have taken a break from the black haired woman. I lock my eyes with the person in front of me. Tall. Hispanic. A strikingly beautiful, almost alluring woman. To help me get over the thoughts of _Alex._ I dip my head, tossing my blonde hair around.

 ** _Talk to me, baby  
_** ** _I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa  
_** ** _Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
_** ** _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
_**

 ** _Walk for me, baby  
_** ** _I'll be Diddy, you'll be Naomi, whoa  
_** ** _Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
_** ** _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_**

My thoughts drifted to the time Alex and I had gone to Cozumel for her birthday. We had a birthday party right there on the beach, just the two of us. Cake by the ocean, how apropos. Soon the melodies from this track fade into that of another and the woman disappears. I wipe the sweat from my brow and begin to walk absentmindedly towards the bar, just as I would when dancing with Alex. Like that, it was like the guilt instantly kicked in at that realization. I had just danced with a female that wasn't Alex.

I spin back around and return to the dance floor, close my eyes and begin to lose myself in the next song.

 ** _Go away  
_** ** _Give me a chance to miss you  
_** ** _Say goodbye  
_** ** _It'll make me want to kiss you_**

 ** _I love you so  
_** ** _Much more when you're not here  
_** ** _Watchin all the bad shows  
_** ** _Drinking all of my beer_**

Closing my eyes, I envision grasping Alex's shirt when we were in that restaurant and shouting these words to her. Pink always has a way of writing songs that express exactly how I feel.

 ** _Leave me alone I'm lonely  
_** ** _Alone I'm lonely tonight  
_** ** _I don't wanna wake up with another  
_** ** _But I don't wanna always wake up with you either_**

Shame rises in me as my thoughts shift to the striking woman with whom I danced the previous song. I don't want to get over Alex. To forget Alex. I want Alex. So why am I here, in this club? Oh yes, I remember.

Alcohol.  
The Cure.

Abandoning the song, I head to the bar. The bartender and I make our exchange – money for drink. I knock a shot back and demand another. Grabbing a stool to steady myself, my eyes examine the crowd, scanning the crowded dance floor and the tables. What was I looking for? The Hispanic woman? Alex? Like an answer to my question, my movement stops and I have to look twice. _Alex._ Sitting at a table. My eyes instantly scan the table, taking note of who she is with. Nicky, Lorna and, pause. _Our friends._ Then my heart sinks as my gaze falls upon another figure. _Another woman._ I can't pull my eyes away as I watch on.

My eyes wide. My heart is beating fast. Watching them. Alex, and the mysterious woman laughing. With my friends. _I should be there. Not her._ Of course they are laughing. They are happy. _Why wouldn't Alex be happy?_ It's been almost two weeks since we last spoke. I am miserable. And Alex? Alex is happy. Without me.

Is it selfish that I hoped Alex would be feeling like me? Hurt? Sad? But from my position it's the opposite. I see the happy Alex that I know so well. I want to see the glimmer in her eyes, the shine that I miss. I want Alex to be happy. But with me.

I don't think they can see me from where I am sitting, so I take advantage to watch them – a voyeur by any right. Alex has on this sheer purple blouse that matches her skin tone perfectly and is clingy in all the right places. It looks good on her. She has on her trademark black glasses, pushed up on top of her head. I don't know why she fucking wears them. I think it's just so she can look sexy when she flirts.

Damn! She's flirting. Or is she? I can't pull my eyes away. They are drawn to the red-headed stranger and her small action of pushing Alex's drink forward, encouraging Alex to drink by placing a manicured finger on Alex's arm. I see red, much like the color of the woman's long nails. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 _What kind of lesbian has long nails?_ I snicker, turning back to the bartender, I begin to dance again standing in place at the bar, pleased with my thought. _Alex wouldn't like those long nails._ Once again, I exchange money for booze. This time I get a whiskey chaser with my shot and make short work of the alcohol so I can feel again.

Alcohol.  
The Cure.

The burn reminds me I'm alive and that something else can affect me other than my raven haired ex-girlfriend seducing a red-head. Ex-girlfriend? Where did that come from? Did we break up? I don't remember it, if we did. I thought we only needed some breathing room. FUCK.

I don't like having my back turned. I need to know what's happening. What Alex is doing. I turn back to slip back into spy mode, I see the red-head, who I now vehemently hate, trying to pull Alex off of her stool. Nicky and Lorna are laughing. I can imagine Nicky goading Alex, as well. "A dance won't hurt you Vause. We all know you want to dance." Nicky could piss me off sometimes. No matter how long I was in the picture, her loyalty was always with Alex. "Fuck her, too." But the sound of my drink being placed down catches me off guard. Then I realize, I had spoken the last words out-loud.

I can't pull my eyes away from their table. Watching the close contact of Alex and **_that bitch_** that has her hands all over her. My lover. She finally persuades Alex to the dance floor. Or does Alex go willingly? My eyes monitor every little form of movement, following Alex being lead to the dance floor by this woman. I detest this. I think. Honestly I don't know what I feel anymore.

I want to drink my cure, drink away the feelings so I don't have to ache so strongly watching Alex and this woman. But I want to be over there. On the dance floor. Is that because Alex is there now? Or because I am telling myself that I just want to enjoy myself? I don't need Alex. I drain my drink and decide to go to the other side of the dance floor and sweat it out.

I'm not going to watch Alex.

 ** _Somebody said you got a new friend  
_** ** _Does she love you better than I can?  
_** ** _There's a big black sky over my town  
_** ** _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_**

The smoky blue lights flash across the crowd as I revolve around the floor in my own space. I see Alex dancing, her purple shirt which is changing hues in the lights.

 ** _Yeah, I know it's stupid  
_** ** _I just gotta see it for myself_**

 ** _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
_** ** _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
_** ** _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_**

 ** _I keep dancing on my own  
_** ** _I keep dancing on my own_**

The lights change to red, and I see the woman grasp the blue open button down shirt Alex is wearing and slip her hands inside to feel Alex's white t-shirt.

 ** _I'm just gonna dance all night  
_** ** _I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line  
_** ** _Stilettos and broken bottles  
_** ** _I'm spinning around in circles_**

The lights fade to blue as I spin in my jersey style short skirt. Dancing to the lyrics of the music, spinning around in circles, avoiding broken bottles.

 ** _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
_** ** _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
_** ** _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_**

 ** _I keep dancing on my own  
_** ** _I keep dancing on my own_**

Lights flip back to the red smoky haze. I see Alex's black hair falling over her shoulders and her burgundy scoop neck pull-over kissing the other woman.

 ** _So far away but still so near  
_** ** _The lights go on, the music dies  
_** ** _But you don't see me standing here  
_** ** _I just came to say goodbye_**

Blue lights flash on me as I whirl, around and around. I'm just waiting for the song to end so I can get the hell out of here.

 ** _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
_** ** _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_** ** _I keep dancing on my own  
_** ** _I keep dancing on my own_**

Red lights again spark as Alex turns the other woman and sees me. With a smirk plastered on her face, Alex closes her eyes and deepens the kiss. She knows how much I love that loose, blousy cotton shirt. She wears green well.

 ** _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
_** ** _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
_** ** _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_**

 ** _I keep dancing on my own  
_** ** _I keep dancing on my own_**

I'm out of the door. I can't face Alex and I can't wash away those images of Alex and that girl. _I keep dancing on my own._ Don't I know it?

I don't look back. The song fades in the background, like the distance between me and Alex. The door closes behind me. The fresh air hits me. I feel dizzy. But angry and I let go. I can't handle it. The tears fall down my cheeks as I track down a taxi.

There is only one place I want to be now.

I try to compose myself on the ride home, wiping away the tears. _Why am I doing this? Alex doesn't care. She isn't thinking of me._

I'm better than this.

Better than that red-head.

And Alex.

Alex.

As much as I try to act strong, not bothered – I can't. I can't open my door quick enough as I burst into my apartment. So weak that I struggle to shut the door behind me. The tears I try to conceal burst out. The silence of the apartment fills with my sobs. I cry for Alex. For the pain of what I witnessed. For the hurt that she has caused.

Somehow, I drag my limp body to the couch. Clutching onto the blanket that still holds a faint smell of Alex. I let it all out. The tears. The pain. The hurt. How could she? My heart is breaking into a million pieces. The tears stream down my cheeks. I pull my knees up to my chest. Burying my head into my arms. The tears fall. My sobs cry out for help.

I'm broken.

All I did was love.

But the tapping at my door disturbs my sorrow. _Just leave me alone._ I try to ignore it. But it continues. So light. I barely hear it over my sobs.

"Piper, it's me. Can we talk?"

* * *

 **A/N: Lyrics**

 _Cake by the Ocean –_ DNCE  
 _Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) –_ Pink  
 _Dancing on my Own –_ Robyn


	2. Alex

**Reaction: To the guest who thought something was off in Chapter 1 with Alex's shirt constantly changing on the dance floor. Thanks for pointing that out as it was** ** _definitely_** **intentional and might be taken several ways. Piper could have been seeing Alex in every couple on the dance floor, or her eyes could be deceiving her altogether. She is fairly despondent and intoxicated as well. Also notice when she sees "Alex", the lights are always red.**

* * *

 **A/N: Italics are thoughts or emphasis on thoughts. Bold italics are lyrics.**

* * *

I text Nicky to see if she and Lorna want to hang tonight. I can't stand to be alone. It's been two weeks since Piper stormed out of the restaurant. My thoughts keep drifting back to that evening. It shouldn't have ended like this. It was far from my plan. All I wanted was a special evening to treat _my girlfriend_. Some time for us, but all of that was turned upside down.

I don't know how it got there, or what caused the sudden switch in mood but somehow we managed to start up an argument. Then there she was, the opposite side of the restaurant door. Breathing a different kind of air. I was speechless with shock. Hurt. That I didn't once lift my gaze to follow her. Losing my voice, I forgot to shout her. I fumbled for my wallet and threw way too much money on the table to cover the bill then went after her. But that didn't go to plan either because now here I am. Meeting Nicky and Lorna, and Lorna's mysterious out-of-town cousin.

 _God I hope this isn't a date._ That was _our_ thing, Piper and I. Double dating with Nicky and Lorna. I have to think of the positives and as much as I hate the fourth person not being Piper, at least this doesn't make me one of those depressive people that go out with their friends because they are hurt and lonely. _But that is exactly what it is_. I can't take the distance that is growing between us. I am lost and I am lonely.

I arrive at the club before Nicky and her crew to acquire a table. I drape my black leather jacket across the back of one of the chairs to make claim on the table and rush the bar. The first shot burns going down but I know my throat will adjust. I order another along with a bourbon chaser. Piper and I separated less than two weeks ago. _Separated?_ It's just a break. Yet, two weeks have passed and I can only hope that she is coming back. My mind doesn't allow me to think of anything, but Piper. _What is she doing? Who is she with?_ The more time we spend apart it seems the more the blonde beauty gets inside my head. Without her presence she still has this hold on me. But that is how it will always be. I have fallen. I need something to help me out of this misery.

To fill me with a replaceable energy.

To help me overcome the pain of missing _my Piper_.

To fill the burning hole in my chest.

Alcohol.

The Cure.

Three rounds down and I am already feeling another. Just as I am about to order again, out of the corner of my eye I spot a familiar shaggy head. It's instant, I turn around from my position at the bar waving my hand to catch the attention of the bushy haired friend of mine, Nicky. I keep my gaze towards door as she makes her way to me, closely behind her is Lorna followed by a red-head that I assume is her cousin. My heart aches some more, a small part of me had hoped that Piper would have walked through the door. For the first time, I really hoped that this had been a set up. The fourth person being Piper because they are her friends, too. At the realisation that those hopes will remain a dream, Nicky approaches me. Another shot is placed down.

Damn it feels good.

I block out Nicky's voice as we make our way back to the table, a drink in hand. I am bopping my head to the lyrics and beat of the sound as the alcohol kicks in. Slipping into the only available seat.

 ** _All my friends are wasted  
And I hate this club_**

The lyrics of the song sink in, thinking of Piper. This song relates to me. The situation I am in. I hate this club, _our club_. A place that I share memories with Piper. Wanting to get those thoughts out of my head, yet here I am. At a place that encourages me to think of her.

Another shot appears at the table and I feel myself slipping into

 ** _Man I drink too much  
_** ** _Another Friday night I wasted_**

Alcohol.

The Cure.

But it doesn't drown out the thoughts. I tilt my head back as I feel the burn of the liquor.

 ** _My eyes are black and red  
_** ** _I'm crawling back to your bed_**

Piper's.

 ** _Do you get lonely?_**

Is Piper lonely?

 ** _Sure I get lonely some nights_**

All nights.

 ** _When the angels on my shoulder  
_** ** _Slump my head  
_** ** _I'm stuck here with the vultures  
_** ** _Hissing and circling  
_** ** _You didn't call me, call me, call me, call me  
_** ** _I'm crawling, I'm crawling, crawling, crawling back to you_**

 _She didn't call. She didn't text me._ It's killing me. Fuck this respect shit. I want my girlfriend back. I'm waiting on her and I know she is waiting on me. But we are both too stubborn to make that call… I never knew I would miss her so damned much. It's tearing me apart. Without Piper, it hurts to breath.

The songs are spinning and the cure is flowing freely at the table. Another familiar song kicks my thoughts into gear.

 ** _See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
_** ** _Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?  
_** ** _We just getting started; don't you tip toe, tip toe_**

I watch as a gorgeous Hispanic woman saunters onto the dance floor. She is headed right towards someone already dancing. Normally my eyes would follow her, appreciate her beauty. Not tonight. She's not Piper.

 ** _Talk to me, baby  
_** ** _I'm going blind from this sweet, sweet craving, whoa  
_** ** _Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
_** ** _Ah ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean_**

Piper loves this song. She took me Cozumel one year for my birthday. She planned a whole little party just for the two of us – blanket on the beach. I would have been happy with just her. But she surprised me by pulling out a chocolate ganache cake (my favourite) and a five-year-old bottle of Malmsey Madeira.

I can still hear Piper's giggles as she popped open the cork and poured the sweetest style of Madeira wine into little plastic wine glasses. _My favourite sound._ She raised her glass to toast and said "With its high acidity it is a perfect foil for the richness of chocolate. Happy birthday Alex." Her mock high-society accent was so cute. I always remember eating cake by the ocean with Piper.

I open my eyes, broken from my thoughts. Interrupted by Lorna's red-headed cousin. God. This woman is irritating.

I can't help the scowl on my face as I make eye contact with this woman. Fuck. I miss my Piper.

 ** _I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
_** ** _Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent_**

I only am partially listening to the conversation, taking my cues from watching Nicky. My mind strays to Piper. Strays? No, my mind is glued on Piper as it has been since we had the blow-up two weeks ago. Piper wants a break. I respect that and am waiting on her to text me. It's killing me, but I have to respect her decision. If she wants me, she will come to me. I'm waiting.

 ** _Truly, I ain't got no business here  
_** ** _But since my friends are here  
_** ** _I just came to kick it but really  
_** ** _I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room_**

When I texted Nicky, I didn't expect this type of scene. Just a drink, with a friend and Lorna too. But Nicky was set on this club, _The Beat,_ because Lorna's cousin was in town. This is Piper's scene, **our** scene. Normally Nicky isn't caught dead at this "disco" as she called it. I don't want to be in a crowd, and I don't want to be alone. I want

Alcohol.

The Cure.

Piper.

 ** _With people who don't even care about my well being  
_** ** _I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a girlfriend  
_** ** _So you can go back, please enjoy your party  
_** ** _I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana_**

This woman is getting on my nerves, screeching. I don't know how I am managing to be a participant of this conversation, well hardly. My thoughts are very far from here. _When this bitch isn't disturbing me._ I hide my cringe behind a large fake smile. She's prodding my arm with her crimson fake nails goading me to dance with her. I despise women with long nails. I turn my head to Nicky and Lorna, they are laughing. My frustration at the continuous prodding is growing. Much to my relief, Nicky tells the red-head not to prod me. I don't dance. Don't ask. I will dance. But only with Piper. I'll do anything for Piper.

I need to get out of here. Leave. Just slip out, go home and get stoned out of my mind. But more drinks are placed on the table and I need them.

Alcohol.

The Cure.

I gulp mine down thirstily. The music is playing in the background, the lyrics echoing in my head.

 ** _Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this  
_** ** _An anti-social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this_**

I feel a hand grabbing my arm, my body is yanked from my seat. Who the fuck …? I am intoxicated, unable to retreat from the grip. I don't need to look twice, it's obvious who this is. Those sharp fucking nails digging in my skin, but I keep calm because she's Lorna's cousin. I am uncomfortable with how close she needs to be, leaning into my ear as she whispers to me, "Dance with me gorgeous." _You have to be fucking kidding me right?_ I shake my head, but before I can speak, Lorna looks at me with her forlorn eyes, and Nicky is already making her way to the dance floor. Before I know, my arm is being pulled and my feet are no longer fixed to the spot. If Piper were to see me she would never forgive me.

 ** _Somebody said you got a new friend  
_** ** _Does she love you better than I can?  
_** ** _There's a big black sky over my town  
_** ** _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_**

The gel lights shift from blue to red, bathing the dance floor in a myriad of colors. Lorna's cousin is grabby. She has been since she dragged me to the dance floor. I am trying to keep my distance, but somehow I don't seem to have the strength as she keeps pulling me into her. I feel her hands squeeze my ass. I squirm away from her claws. Damned fingernails. I feel dirty. Why can't she just accept that I am not interested? I don't dance. Except with Piper.

 ** _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
_** ** _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_** ** _I keep dancing on my own  
_** ** _I keep dancing on my own_**

She is dancing against me, as though she has carnal knowledge of my body. She doesn't. She isn't going to be rewarded with that opportunity. I definitely don't find myself enjoying this. It's not like Piper. I keep moving away, avoiding eye contact. As the final chorus plays, she grabs me by my shoulders.

Her lips press against mine catching me off guard. I immediately pull away before she attempts to take it any further. Fucking Bitch. I pull up the collar of my black t-shirt to wipe off the lipstick along with the sensation of the kiss with the inside of my shirt. This feels so wrong. Something else was amiss. This woman has been bothering me all night and then she tries that. I shove her off me, feeling angry at myself for allowing her to get that close to me. I wouldn't do that to Piper.

I look up, searching the club. Looking for Nicky, my eyes pass over the exit then quickly pan back. Fuck. I have to look twice. I feel like I have just been hit in the chest. Looking back towards the door, I quickly turn on the heels of my feet. I see a familiar blonde trouncing out of the club. Piper. I can't move quickly enough. I feel guilt. I feel hurt, but a small part of me is happy. To see the familiar body that I know so well. Then it hits me, leaving the club.

My pace picks up. Rushing back to the table, I grab my leather jacket from the chair. "Vause!" I quickly glance back to see Nicky staring at me with a curious look. I don't have time to answer questions now. I shrug on my jacket and utter one word to my friends. "Piper." Before I know it I am at the door, feeling the cold air hit me as I step outside. Following the woman I love with all my heart.

I kick-start my bike, feeling the rumble between my legs. I love the distraction it allows as I concentrate riding amongst the drunks making it an early evening. Drunks. Damn. I realize I've had far too much to drink to ride my bike tonight. Fuck. I don't have to time to worry about this now. I need to get to Piper. I shut it down and roll it into the shadows of the building where it will be safe until I can pick it up tomorrow. Piper cannot be too far ahead of me as I quickly catch a cab and bark out the address. This driver needs to put his foot down. I have to get to Piper.

I bound up the steps to Piper's floor, dipping my hand into my pocket for my keys. It's been too long since I have done this. Been here. The familiarity. But I can't help feeling nervous as I go to slip the key into Piper's lock. Two realizations make me freeze. One, the deadbolt is surely latched. And more importantly, two, I said I would give Piper her space.

But here I am. Outside her door. I can't let her go now. Not now. One attempt isn't going to hurt.

I press my ear against Piper's door to see if I can hear her moving around the apartment. The noises that I hear are all too painful for me. Muffled sobs escape through the wooden door. I fight back my own tears that I know will fall if I don't get to Piper quick enough, taking a deep breath as my hand raises, tapping lightly on Piper's door. I remember my vow to not disturb her until she contacted me, but the thought of Piper hurting was shredding my heart to pieces.

I lean my head against the door, closing my eyes as the sobs continue. It takes a lot of courage, but finally I whisper. "Piper, it's me. Can we talk?" I tap again.

My patience is rewarded as I hear locks slide out of place and see the door crack open to reveal Piper's eyes, bloodshot from crying. Piper looks down my body, taking in my usual outfit of a black fitted t-shirt, tight black jeans, and hip boots. She lifts her eyes back to my face, pauses then slams the door.

I'm out of luck.


	3. Resolution or Doom

**A/N:** ** _Italics_** **are thoughts or emphasis on thoughts.** ** _Bold italics_** **are lyrics.** **BOLD UNDERLINED CAPS** **represents a change in POV.**

* * *

 **ALEX**

I am face on with a door. Standing stunned. Silent. I wasn't expecting that. I have never had a door slammed in my face before. Definitely not by Piper. I turn on my heels, do I stay or do I leave? My question is answered for me as I lean my body against the door. I run my hands through my hair, my mind drifting back to the fateful night at the restaurant. The things I should have done. I'm so stupid.

 ** _Should've kissed you there  
_** ** _I should've held your face  
_** ** _I should've watched those eyes  
_** ** _Instead of run in place_**

When the fight started, I should have stopped it – just grabbed Piper's face in my hands and tenderly kissed her. Reassured her. We could have avoided this. If I hadn't have been so stupid, then I would probably be in her apartment with her now. Who knows what we would be doing. But I was stupid. I didn't look up. I didn't attempt to call her back. Then she just left. It was just me and a table. Lonely. Like now. Regretting my choices. I slide my back down the door, pulling my knees close to me as I hit the floor. Burying my head in my arms. I feel my own tears fall.

I'm waiting. It doesn't matter how long it takes.

 ** _I should've called you out  
_** ** _I should've said your name  
_** ** _I should've turned around  
_** ** _I should've looked again_**

I should have cried out. Threw the crumpled the bills on the table and ran after Piper. Taken her in my arms until she forgave me. Held her closely. But I wasn't quick enough. She was probably oblivious to my attempt to catch up. A poor attempt, too. I gave up too early. I can't give up now.

I try to be quiet. Maybe if she thinks I have left, she will open the door. Forgive me. So I sit, I wait.

* * *

 **PIPER**

All I wanted was to come back to my apartment, to be left alone. Forget the image of Alex and that other woman. How can she move on so soon? I need to let out all of these emotions. To be free of the pain. Move on. From what I witnessed just now at the club, it seems like I am the last thought for Alex.

It breaks me. I let go. All of the pain I feel pours out. Tears stream down my cheeks, my legs pulled into me as I lay on the couch. Crying. To ease the pain. Crying. For Alex.

It was all too soon. I wasn't prepared to see Alex with another woman. Not now. Not ever. Why doesn't she feel like I do?

Broken.

A light tap on the door disturbs me. I lift my head slightly, falling back down to the couch. Not now. Leave me alone. I don't know who it could be at this time, but I am not ready to face anyone. Not now. Not in this state of distress. I need the time for myself.

I try to silence my sobs. Not wanting the person at my door to continue knocking. But then I hear it. A faint voice from the other side of the door. It's not going away and I could barely make out what the person was saying.

I thought I wanted Alex. But I couldn't face it. Not now. Not ever. Knowing how quickly she moved on from me. I tried my hardest to look as happy as I could as I adjusted my clothing and unlocked the door. But what I saw had made me gasp, green eyes looking back at me with such sorrow. It was then, when we made eye contact, that I found myself slamming the door with such force.

I turn my back, barely able to walk. I slide my back against the door, sitting on a cold floor. I can't believe she came here. Just as I thought my tears were drying, I feel them form in my eyes again. I am a mess. I sit with my head back against the door as if that will keep her from knocking.

 ** _But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
_** ** _I'm staring at the mess I made  
_** ** _I'm staring at the mess I made  
_** ** _As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_**

I told Alex that night I needed time. I don't even remember why now. She got pissed and I left the table. I thought she was going to follow me, catch me or at least called out my name. But no. I remember taking a last look behind me to watch her walking towards the taxi stand.

 ** _Should've held my ground  
_** ** _I could've been redeemed  
_** ** _For every second chance  
_** ** _That changed its mind on me_**

 ** _I should've spoken up  
_** ** _I should've proudly claimed  
_** ** _That oh my head's to blame  
_** ** _For all my heart's mistakes_**

I contemplate my actions ** _,_** in disbelief that I slammed the door in her face. That isn't like me. I love her. She deserves better than that. The guilt fills within me. What if she was coming to apologise? To ask me back? Had Alex come to fight for me? My mind is going crazy with all of these thoughts, the booze impacting on that. I don't quite know what I am doing, or where my actions came from. Maybe it's the pain that she made me feel. The jealousy.

* * *

 **ALEX**

 ** _But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
_** ** _I'm staring at the mess I made  
_** ** _I'm staring at the mess I made  
_** ** _As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_**

I look at my hands, envisioning blood stains as my heart is ripped out of my chest. I should have said something. I should have called out. Instead, I let her walk away. Two weeks later I am sitting with my back against her door, praying that she will eventually give in and let me inside. I only want to talk. To save our relationship.

I stand, turning against the door for support and press my forehead against the surface. I pause and just allow myself to listen for a while. To think of Piper and what she is doing behind the door. I know she is hurting just as much. I have to do something about this quickly. I whisper softly. "Piper. It's Alex. I'm here Piper. I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

* * *

 **PIPER**

With my head leaning against the door and my eyes closed. I listen. There are faint movements outside of my door. It must be Alex. Waiting for me. With that thought, I get to my feet. I press my ear gently against the surface of the wooden door, to hear murmurs coming from the opposite side of the door. She's still outside. Only a door separates us.

A small part of me feels happy that she waited for me.

* * *

 **ALEX**

"I'm not leaving Piper. I'll stay out here all night if I have to."

Then I hear it. Stepping back slightly from the door as I hear the deadbolt sliding back. She is unlocking the door, and with that realisation the door opens. She stands in front of me. I take in what I see. The beautiful features of Piper, the familiar figure that I have missed. I do not step forward as I have yet to be invited. I lock my eyes with her as she speaks.

* * *

 **PIPER**

"You changed clothes." I look her up and down. _Fuck. Is that the first thing I could come up._ Then it hits me, another question soon follows. " How did you get here so quickly?" _How did she?_

She moves her eyes from me.

Confusion masks her face as she looks down at her outfit and shakes her head. I realize Alex is still standing in the hallway. _I should at least invite her in. She waited for me._ It's that thought that makes me feel better for this. Stepping aside, I motion for her to enter. "Bourbon?" Alex remains standing by the door and shakes her head. "Coffee?" Alex nods.

This gives me something to do with my hands while I figure out my feelings. "You left your _friends."_ But Alex didn't respond to me. How dare she come to my home, insist on being let in and then ignore me – after kissing that red-head. _Who does she think she is? Does she think I am daft?_

* * *

 **ALEX**

Piper offers me bourbon. I need a clear head for this. I refuse but I accept coffee. Part of me thinks she is making coffee to keep from talking to me. I don't know what to say. I watch her. Finding comfort by just _seeing_ her. God I've missed her. My mouth is dry. Nerves maybe? Definitely.

Piper thrusts a mug in my direction but doesn't make eye contact with me. It's that damned mug from Berlin. The one with a small hairline crack. She's trying to provoke me. I asked her so many times to be careful with it, put it in the display with the other collectibles from our travel. I fear if she continues to use it, the hot liquid will expand the crack, eventually causing it to shatter. The mug is special. But she insists on using it. I could never tell her no. It holds many memories for us both. Our first purchase on our first trip together. In Germany. Piper says she wants to use it to remind her of that trip. If it breaks, it was meant to be. Why is this bothering me now? I am here to make amends _or to try._ Not threaten about a cup, we have had that discussion many other times. Maybe I should have taken that bourbon.

* * *

 **PIPER**

As the coffee is brewing, I ready two mugs. Deliberately choosing one from my "Alex souvenir" shelf. It's from Germany, the first real vacation we took together. She hates when I use it. A small part of me is doing this to get back at her, knowing the reaction she will have to this. But the other part of me chose that mug because it's a memory that we share together. A hint of what we once had. I hope this action hurts her just as much as it has me. Maybe it will make her think twice about kissing that fucking red-head. I hand Alex her coffee, waiting for a reaction from the mug. When none comes, I get angry.

Why is she here? Why won't she talk to me?

 ** _Tonight I feel so weak  
_** ** _But all in love is fair  
_** ** _I turn the other cheek  
_** ** _And I feel the slap and the sting of the foul night air  
_**

 ** _And I know you're only human  
_** ** _And I haven't got talking room  
_** ** _But tonight while I'm making excuses  
_** ** _Some other woman is making love to you._**

I can't get the vision of her kissing the red-head out of my mind. After Alex takes a sip of coffee and places the mug on the end table, I finally am able to stop being stubborn and make eye contact with her. We lock eyes as I stoop down. The only sound punctuating the silence is **_SLAP_**. My palm burns from the contact with her cheek. Maybe now she will react.

* * *

 **ALEX **

My hand comes to hold my cheek, touching the stinging against my face. I am stunned. I look at Piper in a shocked silence. She glares at me as she throws herself down in her chair and grabs her own coffee. Redness creeps from her chest. Her eyes are bright blue from crying. From anger. I hate knowing she's hurting. But she slapped me. She has never done that before. I am now even more speechless than before.

* * *

 **PIPER**

I feel guilt. But I am not going to let her know that. So I look up to her, a glare adorning my face. My tone of voice harsh. "How did that feel Alex?" I let her consider the question, pausing for a moment as she looks to me. I can't hold back. She needs to know what's bothering me. "I can't believe you have the audacity to kiss a woman tonight then come over here to my home. I haven't heard from you in two weeks. The first time I see you, you are at _our_ club, with _our friends¸_ kissing a woman." I watch as Alex's eyes grow wide in surprise. She didn't realize she had been caught, that I had seen her with Nicky and Lorna, and that _red-head._ Busted. Her head lowers in shame. Unable to look at me. _Good. I hope she is feeling guilty._

* * *

 **ALEX**

Did I just hear correctly? The sound of Piper's voice is repeating in my head. I lower my head unable to hold eye contact. I feel guilt. _She saw me, and that bitch. FUCK! How do I explain tonight to Piper without sounding like I'm making excuses? She'll never believe me._ I look at the floor, hanging my head. But not with shame. Sadness. Mourning. Torment. Then the room is silent. I lift my eyes slowly. She is looking at me. I am met with Piper's glowering stare. I feel a tear trickle from the corner of my eye. Digging in my pocket, I pull out my phone and thrust it towards Piper. The only thing I can think of. She took it, her glare turning to bewilderment.

"Nicky. Text Nicky." I watched, her eyes flicking between my phone and me. "Your phone, my phone, I don't care what phone. Fucking text Nicky." I was angry. I needed to resolve this.

 ** _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
_** ** _'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh  
_** ** _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
_** ** _Yeah, I know that I let you down  
_** ** _Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_**

I shake my head to get that punk ass kid's lyrics out of my head.

* * *

 **PIPER**

 _Piper from Alex's phone:_ Nichols?  
 _Nicky:_ Vause! Are you okay? Did you catch up with her?  
 _Nicky:_ Alex I am so sorry. We should have never brought Lorna's cousin  
 _Nicky:_ VAUSE? Talk to me. I saw what she did. You should have slapped the bitch. But that's okay. Lorna did it for you. CATFIGHT!  
 _Piper from Alex's phone:_ Nicky – it's Piper  
 _Nicky:_ FUCK. Is Alex with you? Is she okay?  
 _Nicky:_ Where are you?

Air silence.

Alex's phone rings. Nicky. I answers and listen.

"Blondie. What you **think** you saw, isn't true. Lorna's cousin, she's a bitch and wouldn't leave Alex alone. Alex wanted us to meet her out to keep her company. This is my fault Piper. Alex misses you. She's miserable. You two are probably just sitting there, silent. Kinda like you are doing to me now. Talk to her Piper."

Nicky hung up. I look to Alex, looking at me. I quickly divert my gaze, looking down at my hands as I fiddle with Alex's phone.

Confusion. Was it real? Imagined? What was it that I saw? Alex kissing another woman? I misinterpreted the situation. Alex wouldn't do that to me. I should know that. She loves me. I love Alex.

I am mad. But I am tired of being mad at her. I think I got this all wrong. Damn. I miss her. I look up. She looks empty. The effects of my actions over the past two weeks. Dejected. Forlorn.

My own faces turn to a look of sorrow. I am sorry. For being stupid. I should have taken the time to listen. Given Alex the time to explain. I made a fool of myself because of my jealousy.

I speak quietly. Looking down to the floor in sadness and in shame. "How did we get here Al?" I wince as the familiar nickname comes out so easily. I raise my head so I can see her reaction. She shrugs. Defeated. "Nicky told me the red-head is a bitch. Then again she also said you miss me. Do you miss me Alex?" She nods at me. Then it comes to me. The reason we are really here. The questions I am burning to ask. I inhale a breath before I speak. "Why didn't you text? Call? Visit?"

The voice that I hear is not the tone that I know as Alex. It is low. Beaten. I can sense the sadness in her voice as she looks to me. Her sad eyes behind her glasses. "You said you wanted a break. I was trying to respect you." Her voice is barely above a whisper. But the crestfallen look in her green eyes that I could once see has turned into a glimmer of hope. Looking directly at me as she speaks. "I'm miserable without you Pipes. I want you back."

That's the confident Alex that I know.

* * *

 **ALEX**

Piper isn't as angry with me anymore. Or at least I don't think she is. She is talking to me in a lowered tone, asking why I didn't contact her. I answer. Finally, I feel some warmth within me that begins to melt the ice that had formed around my heart since she walked away from me that horrific day two weeks ago. As we sit and talk without raising our voices I can feel a change in me. Something building. Hope. I watch her. From my current position on the coach. She pulls herself out of the chair and approaches me. The hope I was once feeling subsides. I close my eyes, steeling myself for another deserved strike. I scrunch my face, ready for it. But I don't feel it. I feel the couch dip next to me. I open my one eye slowly, to see Piper's body sink into the couch next to me.

She keeps a small distance between us. But it's the closest she has been for a while, other than the slap. I am not going to complain. It appears we are on better terms now. I will take it as slowly as she wants. I turn my head as she looks to me. I can't help but grin. My happiness is escaping from within me.

The look that greets me sends flutters throughout my body. The sound of her giggle is music to my ears. It has been far too long. I chuckle back, nervously. I feel like a teenager when a crush gives you attention back. We sit and smile at each other for a while. I adore this look. The sparkle in her blue eyes that I see for the first time this evening.

"How did we get here Al?" A genuine question that she asks. But she doesn't stop there. Shuffling her body closer to me.

I lift an arm to allow her to lay her head against my chest and snuggle into me as I pull her tight. Pressing my nose into her hair, I breathe deeply. Around the stench of cigarette smoke and booze, my favourite scent fills my nostrils. Piper. "I've missed you Piper. You have absolutely no idea." Piper snuggles yet closer, wrapping her arms around my waist, squeezing.

A glimmer of hope. Just how we were before. I begin to hum one of _our_ songs. I want to be Piper's Superman.

 ** _I'm only one call away  
_** ** _I'll be there to save the day  
_** ** _Superman got nothing on me  
_** ** _I'm only one call away_**

Then an idea comes to me. I standing, pulling Piper to her feet. Keeping my arm around her shoulder as she keeps hers around my waist. We stand in the middle of the room. She joins in my humming as we sway in her living room.

 ** _Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
_** ** _I just wanna give you love  
_** ** _Come on, come on, come on  
_**

 ** _Reaching out to you, so take a chance  
_** ** _No matter where you go  
_** ** _You know you're not alone_**

This moment feels so good. I want to keep it going so I start in on another song. I know she can hear the lyrics. We've played these songs a million times before.

 ** _I've got fire for a heart  
_** ** _I'm not scared of the dark  
_** ** _You've never seen it look so easy  
_** ** _I got a river for a soul  
_** ** _And baby you're a boat  
_**

 ** _Baby you're my only reason  
_** ** _If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
_** ** _The shell of a woman who could never be her best  
_** ** _If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
_** ** _You taught me how to be someone, yeah_**

* * *

 **PIPER**

When Alex pulls me to dance with her, it takes me by surprise. I'm sure what is happening. But we are standing in my living room, our arms around each other. I've missed her warmth. This feels so damned good. No more thoughts. She hums some of the songs on the playlist we use when we go on road trips. I know the songs well. They touch me. Alex moves me.

I rest my head in the crook of her neck, my comfortable position. Safe. I feel content. Complete. "Now what Al?" I ask. I feel her hold on me tighten, she squeezes me for reassurance.

Gosh. This feels good.

"I don't know Pipes. What even happened between us?" I lift my head from her neck, to look at Alex. We hold our eye contact, in silence, before she speaks again, quietly. "Can we get past this?"

I answer in the only way that feels right. Something that I have longed to do. I look between her eyes and lips, moving closer into her as our lips meet. I close my eyes. Softly and slowly, as we familiarise ourselves with each other again. Taking our time to savour how this feels.

Damn. It feels incredible.

It wasn't alcohol I needed.

It was Alex.

The Cure.

* * *

 **A/N: Good things** ** _always_** **come in threes. Thanks for going on this short journey with us.**

* * *

 **A/N: Lyrics**

 _The Mess I Made_ – Parachute  
 _Bring Me Some Water_ – Melissa Etheridge  
 _Sorry_ – Justin Bieber (a joke, but it worked)  
 _One Call Away_ – Charlie Puth  
 _Drag Me Down_ – One Direction


End file.
